Naruto's New Year's Party
by zamizu-me
Summary: AU. Gaara goes to Naruto's apartment for a New Year's party. After several shots of rum, he starts talking to Neji on the couch, and . . . you can think of what happens next. Yaoi; lemon; alcohol use; language; dash of KibaNaru. Oneshot for Night Fox15!


**Author's Note: **As I said in the summary, this is a gift fic for Night Fox15. It's my second time of writing a lemon (because she wanted one), and my first (and probably last) time of writing NejiGaa. Also, it's not a big deal, but this is my first time of writing an AU fic. Gaara and Neji seem OOC, but I don't care, because they're drunk. Night Fox15 doesn't care either, so it doesn't really bother me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _NARUTO. _All credit for its universe and characters goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning: YAOI; LEMON; LIME; ALCOHOL USE; LANGUAGE**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's New Year's Party<strong>

The metal stairs clanked as Gaara walked up them. The night air was chilly, the moon a silver crescent in the sky, which was dark and clear, its stars twinkling. However, in Naruto's house, Gaara figured, it would be the complete opposite.

Reaching the door, he read the number. _243 _in fancy gold lettering. He could hear the music, which was trance-like in genre, the bass kicking again and again with melodic synth going over it. He knocked on the door and waited. And then he knocked again, this time louder.

The door flew open, and Naruto stood in the doorway. The party was going strong behind him, air clouded with cigarette smoke. It was 10:00pm and Naruto's voice was already slurred. He had a strong scent of alcohol on his breath. "Oh, hey, Gaara! Glad you're here, buddy!" he said, shouting over the music which had doubled in volume, the door no longer muffling it. He stumbled over to Gaara, throwing his arms around him in an awkward hug.

"Hey," Gaara said, and his patience with the boy seemed to be wearing thin.

"Come on in, man," Naruto said, motioning Gaara to follow.

And follow he did, entering the party and looking around. To the right, a small kitchen where Jiraiya stood, pouring shots for a group of underage kids. Naruto soon joined that group, waiting for another shot as he stood beside Kiba—and interestingly enough, Sasuke. Aside the kitchen, there was another area, where Shikamaru stood with a lit cigarette planted in his lips and DJ headphones on as he controlled the music with a laptop on a high table. And on the other side of the apartment, there was a couch, where Neji sat with a mixed drink in his hand. A TV was across from him, turned to the New Year's celebration in Times Square, though you couldn't hear anything over the music which rang in Gaara's ears. And aside the TV, a small hallway led back to two bedrooms and a bathroom.

Gaara felt someone grab his wrist, and he spun around to see the culprit. _Ugh, Naruto again._

"Hey, man," he said, trying not to laugh, "I think you're too sober, just standin' there, lookin' awkward." He bellowed laughter for a second before tightening his grip on Gaara, slurring, "Come on." He pulled the guy into the kitchen, throwing him into the circle.

Jiraiya turned and looked up from the line of empty shot glasses on the counter, noticing Gaara was now in the group. "Hey, it's Gaara! We gotta fix 'im up." He turned back to the counter, filling each empty shot glass with Captain Morgan. "All right, everybody take one. Don't fuckin' cheat; I _did _buy all this for you. Don't care if it _was_ your money!"

Each person reached in, grabbing a shot glass and trying not to spill it.

"To 2012!" Jiraiya shouted, cheering the New Year as they tapped each others' glasses and downed the contents. Kiba laughed at Gaara's bitter face. It was as if he'd never had shots before—which was the truth. He'd only gotten drunk twice before—and neither time had it been by shots of anything.

Over the stereo's boom, Kiba barked, "I bet he's a lightweight. Probably already has a buzz! All right Jiraiya, make us another!"

And he did. And then he made another. And another. Until . . .

"_WOO!" _Gaara shouted, now slurring his speech also as he held another full shot glass in the air. "I wanna toass this one tuh . . ." He looked around. "to Captain Morgan . . . for makin' me drunk!"

And that didn't sound bad to the other people. They'd all had plenty of shots, so eventually they were toasting things like: "To my dog, 'cause I can order him to attack people," "To ramen, 'cause if someone didn't invent it, I would'a starved by now," and "To strong hair gel, 'cause my hair would look fuckin' stupid without it."

"All right, kids, that's enough for you. Don't want ya to throw up all over Naruto's apartment."

And with those words, they dispersed to different sections. Kiba and Naruto took off down the hallway, Sasuke had something to ask Shikamaru, and Gaara found himself by the couch. He noticed Ino and Sakura sitting cross-legged on the floor, talking to each other while taking periodic sips from their drinks. Sakura seemed on the verge of tears—probably over Sasuke, and Ino was trying to comfort her.

Neji still sat alone on the couch. He looked up at the wall clock, and so did Gaara. It was 11:00 now. On the TV, Lady Gaga was singing something and dancing around on a huge stage, though it all looked ridiculous because Shikamaru was still DJing in that corner, another techno beat bumping through the speakers and overpowering the TV, cigarette after cigarette supplying fog-like smoke and familiar smell.

Neji called, "Hey, Gaara!"

He spun around. "Oh, Neji! Hey!"

"Take a seat, you look uncomfortable standin' there." He'd had his share of alcohol, too, it seemed, though he didn't appear to be nearly as drunk as some of the other party guests.

"Okay," Gaara slurred, collapsing down on the couch and looking at Neji with wide, drunken eyes.

"You ever had shots before?"

Gaara shook his head wide in each direction. "Nope."

Neji snickered, wiping his mouth. "Well, I don't think you should have any more."

"Y-yeah, Jiraiya said we can't have any more."

"He's got good judgment," he replied, taking a gulp from his cup. He lowered it from his lips. "But hey."

"Huh?" he said, still sounding bewildered.

"I gotta say you're not a bad guy. Everyone else hates you 'cause you aren't that social, but me an' you," he reassured, lightly punching Gaara in the chest, "we get each other." He moved in so that his mouth was a few inches from the other guy's, and Gaara still looked at him with bloodshot eyes. "I get you."

Suddenly sentimental, Gaara said, "Yeah, man." He leaned in, closing the gap between the two. "Yeah."

Neji finished closing the distance, going in for the first kiss and initiating something Gaara never thought would happen on this night. Their lips crushed together, then opened, their tongues slipping into each other's mouths. They tasted different drinks: Neji tasted rum; Gaara tasted Coke and vodka.

They parted and Neji went down to Gaara's neck, kissing and licking it, leaving behind thick saliva. Gaara's eyes closed and he moaned softly, though you couldn't hear him over the music. He ran a hand through Neji's hair, playing with it, while the other hand stayed on his partner's waist. Neji reached a hand under Gaara's shirt, feeling his midsection. He was already hard; his erection providing discomfort, rubbing against his clothes' rough cloth, and it was the same case for Gaara.

Neji pulled away from Gaara, abruptly standing up and grabbing him by the hand. He followed Neji's lead, and they ignored the party as they walked away from the scene and down the hallway, where Neji opened door to a bedroom. However, he noticed its bed was already occupied.

On the bed were Kiba and Naruto, who had escaped back here after Jiraiya told them they couldn't have any more shots. They were still clothed; the most you could call their actions would be an intense make-out.

Neji yelled at them to snap them out of it. "Go to another bedroom; me and Gaara need this one."

Naruto looked to Neji and Gaara, yelling back, "Fuck you, we were here first!"

Neji was preparing his next rebuttal when Gaara intervened: "No-no, it's fine, Neji." He laughed, hanging all over his potential mate. He hiccupped before saying, "Sakura and Ino aren't in the other bedroom now; we can use that one."

Naruto turned his attention back to Kiba, stroking the Inuzuka's hair and kissing him eagerly. Neji closed the door and turned around, taking a few steps to the other side of the hallway. He opened the door to the other bedroom.

Vacant.

He pulled Gaara in with him, slamming the door behind them. Shikamaru's music was muffled and quieter, the door having been the damper. Without the boom, they could hear each other much easier. Neji directed Gaara to get on the bed, and he obeyed, flopping down and looking up at his partner's face. The redhead's expression was drunken, playful, and horny. Neji liked that—a lot.

The carpet squished between his bare toes as he climbed into bed with Gaara, forcing their lips together again. Gaara moaned into Neji's mouth, and they both relished the moment.

To Neji's displeasure, Gaara interrupted the kiss to speed things up a bit. He started pulling Neji's shirt off. The boy struggled with it, but Neji helped him before taking off the other's shirt. They lay back onto the bed, and Neji placed a hand on Gaara's side, loving the feel of the slight curve there. Gaara skin was pale, but it was also soft, and Neji loved that, too.

A hand of Gaara's went back up to mess with Neji's hair as the other snuck into his pants. He allowed entrance, though he wasn't planning on letting Gaara top when the real fun began.

Gaara found what he was looking for, wrapping his hand around the length and pumping it slightly. Neji was surprised by the sudden stimulation, but he didn't object to it, instead reaching both hands over to unbutton Gaara's pants. Gaara soon understood what Neji was getting at, and he followed the example.

He pulled the rest of Neji's member out, pumping a few more times. Neji moaning into his mouth lulled him as he rubbed his thumb over the tip, smearing precum down the length. He removed his hand from Neji's pants, breaking the kiss again, but this time to pull Neji's pants off, exposing all of him. After they were removed and on the floor aside the bed, he wasted no time changing position to lying in front of the other's cock and being on his side so Neji could return the favor while Gaara took the other's member into his mouth.

Again, pleasure coursed through Neji and he let out a light moan, throwing his head back and subconsciously bucking into Gaara's mouth. He looked to his side, noticing that Gaara's pants were still partially on, and he decided now would be as good a time as any to get Gaara naked, too. He had a bit of trouble remaining coordinated, trying to get Gaara's pants off while being pleasured by that wet and warm feeling _and _being drunk, too, but eventually he struggled them off, throwing them aside his on the floor. He spat into his palm and reached the hand back towards Gaara's ass, rubbing into the crevasse before slipping a finger inside.

Gaara seemed slightly surprised, but not enough to let go of Neji's cock. His work was sloppy and drunk, going up to lick the head before deepthroating it again, sucking his cheeks in as to conform to the shape, and Neji didn't want the sensation to end.

Neji worked the hole with one finger for a little while, deciding to add more to his partner's sensation by licking his erection. Gaara moaned, the vibrations being felt by the sensitive nerves in Neji's cock, which made him shudder.

He plunged onto Gaara's cock and went all the way down, feeling it hit the back of his throat. Gaara was lucky he didn't have a gag reflex. He continued doing this slowly as he tried to multitask.

He slipped a second finger in, and Gaara didn't seem to notice. He brought his free hand up to pump Gaara's member as he took quick dips in and out, going a bit past the head and coming back up, and then plunging back down.

Gaara's moaning intensified, as did Neji's.

Gaara pulled away from Neji's cock. "Ah, ah, Neji, I'm about to cum," he breathed.

And Neji stopped, relieving both mouth and hand from their previous duty. "We're not done," he said, slipping the final finger into Gaara. He knew that if he stopped messing with Gaara's dick, he wouldn't cum. It didn't matter how much he fingered him.

Gaara went back down onto Neji's cock again, sucking away noisily and moaning onto it.

Neji continued pushing those fingers in and out until all was prepared, and they could finally get on with it.

When Neji took his fingers out, Gaara stopped, saying, "Wha-? You done?"

"Yeah," Neji said, moving from the previous position to a new one, on his knees, and he pulled Gaara to be in front of him. The red head finished positioning himself onto his knees, too, but he bent down, his face close to the pillow. Doggy-style.

Looking at his vibrant red hair and then his back, which led to his firm ass, Neji felt like an animal. He was more turned on than ever, and he took a deep breath, trying to steady himself before he lined his cock up against Gaara's ass, spitting on his erection and distributing the saliva.

He was about to push in when Gaara interrupted, "Neji."

"What?"

"It is your _destiny _to fuck me," he said, uncontrollably laughing.

That laugh was contagious, so Neji laughed, too, which was distracting. "Why do you put so much eyeliner on if you're just gonna cry it all off later?"

"Oh, ha-ha," he said, trying not to laugh. "But enough jokin' around. Let's get this show on the road!" He pushed against Neji's erection, and Neji took that as a sign to help him by pushing it in.

Gaara shuddered and slight pain coursed throughout him. The pain would have been greater if he'd been sober, but he didn't mind it; he was glad Neji was bigger than the three fingers he'd felt earlier.

"Fuuuck," Neji breathed as he pushed his cock all the way in. Gaara squirmed a bit, but it didn't bother him.

In fact, Gaara's response was to grind against Neji, pushing his round ass back as if there were more to envelop in warmth, and Neji's pubes slightly tickled against his bare skin.

Neji put his hands on top of Gaara's firm cheeks as to steady himself before pulling out and pushing back into that warm, wet cavity.

He was lost in that warmth—warmth and tightness and wetness—and he began to pick up the pace, pulling out and slamming back in. He barely paid attention to Gaara's groans as he was physically enveloped in Gaara, but mentally enveloped in the feeling. He remained rhythmic, however, much unlike Kiba probably was in the other room (or perhaps they'd finished by now?), but that didn't matter to him. All that mattered was that feeling and those hot and airy sounds coming from his partner's mouth.

Suddenly realizing that Gaara's moans of pleasure were not only from Neji's actions but also of Gaara's own hand around his cock, he reached around to jack Gaara off so he didn't have to do it himself.

"N-ngh," Gaara moaned, replacing his hand aside the other, his face inches from the pillow. "Harder, Neji," he breathed.

And so Neji tried his best to multitask, and he was largely successful, pulling out and pushing in with more force, rocking his hips harder.

Gaara liked the light slapping noise this produced, and it only drove him to grit his teeth and grip the sheets beneath him. Not of pain, but of the most intense pleasure he'd felt in . . . well, forever.

They'd been so busy with themselves that they hadn't noticed the music had been turned down, for whatever reason. Both noticed this, but both also ignored it. It wasn't important.

"Fuck, Neji," the red head groaned. "I'm gonna cum!"

Neji decided this was a fine time for that, and he paid more attention to him pleasuring Gaara than Gaara pleasuring him. He moved his hand to the tip of his partner's dick, pumping it quickly while still producing that sound that had soon morphed from a soft clap to a loud one, skin against skin, throughout the bedroom.

"Fuck," Gaara breathed, and Neji felt his partner's entrance tighten as he arched his back and yelled Neji's name. Strings of warm cum jolted from his cock, landing on the bed sheets. But those jolts slowed down to dribbling over Neji's hand, and he milked the member for every last drop.

In the living room, the TV had been turned up and Shikamaru's music turned off. It blared the countdown to the New Year. "_Five!_" the crowd on TV shouted.

Unfortunately, Neji wasn't done yet, putting his now-wet hand back to its spot on Gaara's ass.

"_Four!_" the TV called.

But Gaara still backed up onto Neji, who was now pounding into him, the slaps growing ever louder.

"_Three!_"

"Fuck," Neji said, feeling his climax fast approaching. He stopped going for speed, instead switching to deepness, to push into the boy under him until there was no more to push in, but to keep _pushing. _

"_Two!"_

"Ah, Gaara, I'm about to cum!"

"_One!_"

He breathed in rapid bursts and he felt like his face was glowing red with the approaching orgasm.

"_Happy New Year!_" both the crowd on television and the crowd in the living room yelled.

He moaned, and his long hair stuck to his sweaty back as he ground into Gaara's ass a final time, warm seed filling the boy under him.

He stayed inside those walls for a few seconds before slowly pulling out and collapsing onto mattress aside Gaara, exhausted.

Gaara, too, was exhausted, and he turned to stare at the ceiling with he who had just fucked him, still naked and slightly drunk.

The door busted open, and at the entrance stood an elate Naruto. "Happy New Y—" His eyes went wide.

Kiba walked to behind Naruto, looking over his shoulder to the scene that had shocked him. "Well would ya look at that? They've been back here fuckin' the whole time!"

* * *

><p><strong>Afterword: <strong>Hooray! I finished this in time (even if it's barely, it still counts), and I don't think I did badly on it. Be sure to leave a review, even if it's only two words; all writers love reviews. I'm sure you know that by now.


End file.
